21034 London
|released_year = 2017 |theme = Architecture }} 21034 London er et LEGO® Architecture produkt udgivet i januar 2017. Dette sæt er i alderen 12+, 468 stk. Produkt beskrivelse Byg din egen hyldest til London med denne LEGO® Architecture Skyline model! Præsenter den arkitektoniske mangfoldighed i London med denne detaljerede LEGO® model. LEGO Architecture Skyline Collection er en serie af modeller, der er som skabt til stuen eller kontoret, og som er designet til alle med interesse for rejse, arkitektonisk kultur, historie og design. Både farverne og elementernes indbyrdes størrelsesforhold er autentiske. Sættet indeholder National Gallery, Nelson's Column, London Eye, Big Ben (Elizabeth Tower) og Tower Bridge samt et dekorativt byskilt. * LEGO® Architecture fortolkning af London. * National Gallery, Nelson's Column, London Eye, Big Ben (Elizabeth Tower) og Tower Bridge. * Themsen gennem London er afbildet med gennemsigtige fliser. * Tower Bridge kan åbnes for at tage imod de indkommende skibe. * Det medfølgende hæfte indeholder information om designeren, arkitekturen og historien bag hver bygning samt historiske fakta om London og byens arkitektoniske arv (kun på engelsk; udgaver på andre sprog kan downloades på LEGO.com/architecture). * 4x32-byggeplade med dekorativt byskilt. * Byg dine egne modeller af verdens smukkeste byer med LEGO® Architecture Skyline Collection. * LEGO® Architecture serien er en hyldest til verdens arkitektoniske mesterværker i LEGO form – perfekt til rejse-, design-, arkitektur- og historieentusiaster. * Over 460 LEGO® elementer – alderssvarende byggeoplevelse for alle over 12 år. * Modellen er over 15 cm høj, 28 cm bred og 8 cm dyb. London på Dansk Wikipedia version Historie Da romerne kom til de britiske øer, var "London" en lille landsby i trinovanternes område. Byen regnes gerne som grundlagt af romerne ca. år 50 e.Kr., med navnet Londinium. I 61 blev byen brændt ned af icenerne, men den blev hurtigt genopbygget. Den ældste del af byen lå nord for Themsen i dagens City of London. Byen blev tidligt i det 2. århundrede hovedstad for provinsen Britannien. Fra 800-tallet og de næste århundreder blev byen gentagne gange hærget af danske og norske vikinger. I 846-848 var London under vikingernes kontrol. Den sidste invasion fandt sted i 1066, da Vilhelm Erobreren vandt slaget ved Hastings og overtog magten. I 1078 blev Tower of London påbegyndt. I 1100-tallet blev Westminster sæde for regeringen og senere for parlamentet. Tower of London er Englands bedst bevarede middelalderfæstning. Den centrale del af fæstningen, The White Tower, stod færdig i 1097. The White Tower har op gennem årene været kongebolig, fængsel, våbenlager og opbevaringssted for kronjuvelerne. I 1665 blev byen ramt af pest, og 70.000 mennesker døde. Året efter ramte den store bybrand London, og kun en femtedel af byen stod tilbage. Over 13.000 huse og 84 kirker var brændt ned. I slutningen af 1800-tallet var London verdens største by. Som center for Det Britiske Imperium var den verdens ledende handels-, industri-, finans- og havneby. Gennem det 19. og den tidlige halvdel af det 20. århundrede havde londonerne anvendt kul til opvarmning, hvilket gav megen røg. Kombineret med klimatiske forhold forårsagede det en karakteristisk smog, og London var kendt for sin typiske "London-tåge", også kendt som "ærtesuppen". Af den grund blev London nogle gange kaldt "The Smoke" (Røgen). I 1952 kulminerede problemerne i, hvad der blev kaldt den store smogkatastrofe, der varede i fem dage og dræbte over 4.000 mennesker. Af den grund blev "ren luft-loven" (Clean Air Act) vedtaget med krav om, at der blev oprettet røgfrie områder, hvor udelukkende "røgfrit" brændsel blev anvendt (på den tid brugte de fleste husholdninger åben ild); loven var effektiv, om end øgenavnet The Smoke stadig anvendes sarkastisk om byen. Under 2. verdenskrig blev London hårdt ramt af tysk bombning. Store områder blev lagt i grus; både industri, offentlige bygninger og boligområder blev ramt under Blitzen, da London og andre britiske byer blev bombet 57 nætter i træk. Med skiftende intensitet varede bomberaidene helt til krigens slutfase. De har bidraget meget til at forme dagens London. Tæt befolkede slumområder i det østlige London blev hårdt ramt, og mange af de evakuerede, som havde mistet alt, fik nye hjem i offentlige boligområder i forstæderne. I 1965 blev byens område kraftig udvidet ved, at Greater London, som både er grevskab og region, blev oprettet. Størstedelen af Middlesex og dele af Essex og Surrey blev da inkluderet i byen. 6. juli 2005 blev et nyt kapitel indledt i Londons historie, idet byen blev udpeget til de olympiske sommerlege for 2012. Der foregik et stort arbejde med at planlægge og bygge faciliteter til dette arrangement. London har tidligere arrangeret OL i 1908 og 1948. Dagen efter, 7. juli 2005, blev London ramt af det største bombeangreb siden 2. verdenskrig, hvor 52 mennesker mistede livet og mere end 700 blev såret, da fire selvmordsbomber sprang i tre undergrundstog og en bus. Byplanlægning og -udvikling Det romerske Londinium omfattede kun et område, som omtrent svarer til City of London. Det blev omgivet af en bymur, og på romersk vis blev der anlagt et næsten retvinklet gadenet. Det mest dramatiske i denne periode var nedbrændingen af byen i 61. Genopbygningen ser ud til at have fulgt omtrent samme mønster. Der var kun et sted til at krydse Themsen i London: en bro som blev bygget omkring år 46. Med romernes tilbagetrækning fra Britannien i begyndelsen af det 5. århundrede, kom angelsakserne til magten. Hvor hurtigt, forfaldet af den romerske by og fremvæksten af det angelsaksiske London foregik, er uklart, men det menes, at gadenettet stadig blev mere uregelmæssigt. Der blev særligt fra 800-tallet bygget mange kirker i byen. Det er værd at bemærke, at London endnu ikke var blevet rigets hovedstad. Med bispesædet i Canterbury og Winchester som kongens sæde var London først og fremmest et handelscentrum på grund af Themsen, og ikke en magtens by. Efter normannernes erobring af England i 1066 ændrede det sig. Tower of London blev et vigtigt, kongeligt slot, og Westminsterpaladset blev sæde for regeringen. Dermed begyndte en ny fase i udviklingen af byen med flere paladser, administrationscentre og kraftigere befolkningstilvækst. Denne udvikling foregik ikke efter nogen plan. De centrale områder af London fik smalle gader og høj befolkningstæthed. Udviklingen omfattede til en vis grad de ydre dele af dagens London. Indtil jernbanen kom, var der fortsat en dagsrejse til Watford Gap, som i dag ligger lige uden for byens grænser. Områderne uden for centrum forblev derfor stort set landsbyer med nogen spredte byer indtil det 19. århundrede. Efter at store dele af byen brændte ned i 1666, blev der straks lagt planer for en kontrolleret genopbygning. Der skulle være lige gader for at lette trafikpresset – allerede i hestevognenes tid havde London store trafikkøer – og husene skulle have større afstand og være bygget af mindre brændbart materiale for at hindre en ny storbrand. Der skulle også gøres noget med de sanitære forhold, det havde pesten året før vist nødvendigheden af. Men planlægningen trak ud, og på en tid hvor reguleringslove var vage eller ikke-eksisterende, begyndte befolkningen at bygge byen op efter eget forgodtbefindende. Gadenettet i City of London er derfor ligeså uregelmæssigt som i middelalderen, og der er ikke få smøger med kort afstand mellem husene, som har overlevet. Grundplanerne var bestemt af det gamle vejnet, og så længe myndighederne ikke greb ind i tide for at rette grænserne ud, byggede ejerne på deres brandtomter. Først i 1750 kom en ny bro over Themsen på plads, efter at London Bridge havde været enerådende siden romersk tid. På andre steder lå robåde som færger langs flodbredden. Flere broer skulle følge, og byen blev knyttet tættere sammen. Den næste store udvikling kom i det 19. århundrede, da jernbanen kom. Afstande betød pludselig mindre, og jernbanelinjer kunne bruges af pendlere. Londons undergrundsbane åbnede som verdens første i 1863, og selv om rutenettet kun var en lille del af dagens, betød det, at pendlernes tid var kommet. London begyndte at sprede sig uden for Middlesex og ind i Surrey, Kent, Essex og Hertfordshire. Efter 1. verdenskrig kom en ny fase i byens udvikling. I de ydre bydele kom store boligområder for at fjerne slumområderne på Londons østkant. Enkelte boligområder blev også anlagt for at give hjem til krigsveteraner. De og andre blev trukket ind til byen fra andre områder, og London voksede både i areal og befolkning. Den udvikling blev forstærket efter 2. verdenskrig, da behovet for genopbygning var stort efter de tyske bombardementer. Der er i det 21. århundrede få områder inden for Greater Londons grænser, som minder om landsbyer; indtil 1930'erne var der landbrug, hvor der nu er boligkareer og indkøbsgader. I efterkrigstiden kom også de nye byer, byer som blev grundlagt for at aflaste overbefolkede byer. I 1965 kom Milton Keynes - omkring en times kørsel nord for London - og en betydelig andel af befolkningen kom fra London. Der kom også vækst i andre byer i takt med udflytningen fra London. London havde derfor i den sidste halvdel af det 20. århundrede et fald i befolkningstallet på omkring en million. For at bevare byens profil i centrum var det ikke velset at bygge i højden. Stort pres på ejendomsmarkedet specielt i City har ført til, at der er blevet lempet på disse restriktioner. Flere skyskrabere er rejst siden 1970'erne, og der er planer om flere. Der er også udført fornyelsesprojekter flere steder med det tidligere havneområde London Docklands som et af de mest kendte eksempler. Geografi Greater London dækker et område på 1.579 km², hvilket gør byen til en af verdens største i areal. Et hovedelement i byens geografi er Themsen, som løber gennem byen fra sydvest mod øst og er sejlbar på hele forløbet. Thames Valley er en flad dal afgrænset af åser som Parliament Hill, Addington Hills og Primrose Hill. Eftersom der ikke findes nogen naturlige begrænsninger for byens vækst ud fra det historiske centrum, har den beholdt en praktisk talt cirkulær form. Themsen var engang langt bredere og dybere og løb gennem et moselandskab. Gennem omfattende bygning af diger er den blevet smallere. Mange af de mindre floder, som løber ud i Themsen i London, er lagt i rør. Themsen er en tidevandsflod, og byen er derfor sårbar for oversvømmelser. På grund af en sænkning af landskabet – Storbritannien stiger i nord og synker i syd – er denne fare blevet større med tiden. I 1974 begyndte opførelsen af Thames Barrier ved Woolwich for at kontrollere vandstanden. Det antages, at der kan blive behov for endnu en dæmning længere nede i floden i nær fremtid. Themsen krydses af en række tunneler og broer som London Bridge. Nulmeridianen, som længdegraderne regnes ud fra, går gennem Greenwich i London. Siden 1884 har det været udgangspunkt for al fastsættelse af længdegradspositioner. Galleri 21034 alt1.jpg 21034 alt3.jpg Kategori:Architecture Kategori:2017 sæt Kategori:20000 sæt